The Prophecy
by Clockwork Gears
Summary: Five Demigods will save the camp from terror. Marzia is a young girl, who just happens to be a daughter of Aphrodite. As she arrives at camp she finds that she is in the prophecy that will change her life forever.
1. Meeting the Gang

The pretty young girl walked into the camp. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they darted around the surroundings. She sighed and took a step forward. Instantly she had a feeling of relief and security. Surely others of her kind must be here. A girl, about the same size of her, stepped forward.

"My name is Rubensia" she giggled. She was wearing a pink bandana, a blue shirt and a red skirt. The young girl looked at Rubensia.

"My name is-"but she was cut off by Rubensia.

"Marzia Oliviella!" she exclaimed. Marzia raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"You're in the prophecy!" Rubensia giggled.

"What prophecy?" Marzia asked.

"The Five Demigods!" Ruby exclaimed once again.

"Five demigods will save the camp from terror!" she giggled. Marzia thought for a moment.

"I am a daughter of Aphrodite" she announced. Ruby smiled.

"I am a daughter of Athena" she giggled. Marzia nodded and kept walking. Soon she bumped into another person. She looked up at the person and a grin spread across her face. The person was a boy. He was a little taller than her, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a charming smile.

"Hi my name is Zero" he grinned.

"M-Marzia" she replied pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled and held out a hand. Marzia shook it and smiled.

"Are you in this prophecy thing?" she asked. Zero nodded.

"I'm a son of Poseidon" he grinned. Marzia smiled.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite" she giggled.

"I could see that" he winked. Marzia blushed like a tomato and skipped off towards the cabins. Soon another girl bumped into her. She had black wavy hair and caramel-coloured skin. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wasn't smiling.

"Hey" she muttered. Marzia looked at her.

"Hey?" she said quietly.

"My name is Alicia" she smiled and looked at her hand.

"My name is Marzia" Marzia smiled and held out her hand to shake. Alicia just looked at it.

"I'm a daughter of Hephaestus" she replied.

"Aphrodite" Marzia replied and grinned.

"Cool" Alicia replied and walked off. Marzia walked towards someone and tapped them on the back.

"Umm excuse me?" she asked.

"Yes?" came a manly voice. A boy with black hair and cloudy blue eyes turned towards her. Marzia stared at him.

"H-hi" she stuttered.

"Hey" he replied and smiled.

"I'm Marzia" she replied.

"Kye" he replied.

"Pleasure to meet you!" she grinned.

"You too" he replied.

"I have to go" Marzia said.

"It was nice meeting you!" she grinned and skipped off towards her cabin.


	2. Breakfast Time

Marzia walked out of her cabin and saw Ruby waiting for her. She walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi" Marzia grinned.

"Hey!" Ruby giggled.

"We should get some breakfast!" Ruby nodded towards the mess hall.

"Sure" Marzia replied and walked with Ruby towards the mess hall. They sat down at a table and smiled at each other. Zero and Kye sat down across of them with a plate of bacon. They grinned and licked their lips. They soon dug in and laughed. Marzia got a plate of toast and sat down. Ruby got a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down again. They all started to eat and smiled. Alicia stormed in and sat down.

"Temper temper.." Kye muttered and smiled.

"Shut-" Alicia began. She then groaned and muttered something under her breath.

"I am NOT in a good mood today" Alicia groaned.

"What's wrong?" Marzia asked and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"My bfffhhgg" Alicia muttered.

"Pardon?" they all asked.

"My bfhdgsjhfgjmgs" she muttered again.

"What?" they asked in sync.

"MY BOYFRIEND JUST DUMPED ME!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. Alicia hid herself behind Ruby.

"That's horrible!" Marzia replied.

"You had a boyfriend?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Lucas, son of Hermes" Alicia groaned. Marzia nodded.

"It's alright. You'll soon get over him" she smiled. Alicia smiled faintly.

"I've already got my eye on someone" she whispered.

"Who?" they whispered back.

"Jake, son of Ares" she grinned. They all stared at her.

"He's dumber than a bag of rocks!" Ruby whispered harshly.

"So?" Alicia blinked.

"It's the looks that count" she stared dreamily over at him. Marzia shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to archery later? Anyone want to come?" she asked and stood up.

"Me!" Ruby grinned.

"Us!" Kye and Zero said in sync. Marzia laughed and stood up.

"C'mon Rubes. Can you show me around camp?" Ruby gasped and nodded.

"SHOWING TIME!" she giggled and bounced around. Marzia shook her head and walked out with her.

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter is short. I made this before bed and I was tired so yeah..**_


End file.
